


Lucky Strike

by fairybeargyu



Series: tyun to my ning [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Best Friends Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Confessions, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hugs, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Pepero, Pepero Game, Secret Crush, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, competitive hueningkai, competitive taehyun, hueningkai whipped, oh my god they were roommates, sarcastic tyunning, soogyu, soogyu dating, tyunning, yeonjun is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairybeargyu/pseuds/fairybeargyu
Summary: “I’m bored. Are you down to play a game?” Kai asked.“Sure, we still have like an hour before the group dinner. What game do you want to play?” Taehyun said, putting his phone down. His competitiveness in games was awakened.“Do you know the Pocky game? Let’s do it, but with Pepero.” Kai said and sat beside Taehyun on his bed.“Oh, I’m down. What are the rules?” Taehyun asked.“The first person who reaches the middle part is the winner.” Kai said while getting a piece of Pepero in the pack.“Game on. I can already taste my victory.” Taehyun said.tyunning plays the pepero game and ends up accidentally kissing because they were both too competitive.
Relationships: Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Series: tyun to my ning [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163315
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Lucky Strike

It was a Saturday afternoon, the group had no schedules for the day and tomorrow. Soobin and Beomgyu were in their room, playing mobile games with each other while Yeonjun was scrolling through the food delivery app as he was going to order the group’s dinner. 

Kai went to their pantry and looked for a quick snack, he grabbed the almond flavor coated with chocolate and went to his and Taehyun’s shared room. Taehyun was just on his phone, probably scrolling through Weverse. 

Taehyun looked at the snack that Kai was holding and said, “Give me some.”

“I’m bored. Are you down to play a game?” Kai asked.

“Sure, we still have like an hour before the group dinner. What game do you want to play?” Taehyun said, putting his phone down. His competitiveness in games was awakened. 

“Do you know the Pocky game? Let’s do it, but with Pepero.” Kai said and sat beside Taehyun on his bed. 

“Oh, I’m down. What are the rules?” Taehyun asked.

“The first person who reaches the middle part is the winner.” Kai said while getting a piece of Pepero in the pack.

“Game on. I can already taste my victory.” Taehyun said.

“What does the winner get?” Kai asked.

“Free meals for a week.” Taehyun answered.

“Deal. Let’s start.” Kai said and positioned the biscuit for the game.

“I don’t like losing, so prepare your money.” Taehyun said and leaned in closer.

They started the game gently, with both of them taking turns taking a small bite from the biscuit, with their faces getting closer and closer to each other. This wasn’t a new thing for them, they were two clingy best friends, they can handle this. 

Taehyun was getting closer to the middle part of the biscuit but before he had the chance to reach it, Kai moved his tongue backwards and ate the biscuit, which was cheating. You can’t use your tongue while playing, you can only bite the biscuit. 

“CHEATER!” Taehyun growled and grabbed another piece of biscuit and positioned it for another round of the game. 

This round, Taehyun was more aggressive as his competitiveness was on its peak. He was always competitive when it came to games, small or big, serious or not, he didn’t like losing.

Kai was also getting competitive, his money was on the line. Taehyun placed his hands on Kai’s shoulder as it’s easier for him to bite the biscuit also for his body support as the game was getting intense every small bite. 

Before they knew it, they both attempted to bite the middle part but it ended up with their lips touching each other. A few seconds later, they realized that… they kissed. 

Kai was quick to look away and face the opposite direction, he just had his first kiss. He was used to Taehyun’s face being that close to his, that was nothing new. But this time, it was a kiss. Their lips touched each other. Their lips were on each other for at least ten seconds. 

“I’m sorry…” Kai said, still not facing Taehyun. Kai knew his face was red as a cherry, his ears were heating up, he just kissed his best friend, roommate and fellow group member. Getting his first kiss taken was definitely not a part of his schedule today.

“Why are you saying sorry? It was an accident. It was also my fault in the first place, I was getting too aggressive.” Taehyun said, also not facing Kai as he was blushing too. 

“Hehehe.. Let’s forget about this..” Kai said, he then stood up and exited their room. He knows what happened could cause a lot of trouble, he immediately went to Soobin and Beomgyu’s room.

“HYUNGS!!!” He said as he entered their room. He snuggled beside Beomgyu that was playing with Soobin.

“Hmm? What are you doing here?” Soobin asked.

“I kinda… did an oopsie today.” Kai said.

“What kind of oopsie?” Beomgyu asked.

“Me and Taehyun kissed.” Kai said while closing his eyes, he knew that his hyungs were going to scream after his announcement.

“YOU WHAT?!” Soobin and Beomgyu both said. 

“Hehehe.. I told you I did an oopsie…” Kai said and tried to appeal to his hyungs using puppy eyes as he didn’t want to be scolded. 

“That’s a very big oopsie!!” Beomgyu said.

“Okay.. so what happened? How the hell did you two kiss? You two were always clingy but… this is different.” Soobin asked.

“Pepero game.” Kai answered.

“Y’all should have seen that coming, you two are fools.” Beomgyu said.

“We were just bored!” Kai reasoned.

“When Beomgyu and I are bored, we play mobile games not pepero games.” Soobin said.

“We could play the pepero game too if you want.” Beomgyu said and flashed a playful wink to Soobin.

“You suck at flirting, Hyung.” Kai said. Beomgyu was quick to hit his arm gently.

“Anyways… you two should talk. We are all aware of you being pan and Taehyun being gay, maybe this is a start of something.” Soobin said.

“But.. wouldn’t that do something to our group? I.. don’t know!” Kai said.

“Beomie and I are literally dating, it didn’t do anything. If you two like each other, then go. No one’s stopping you, as long as it makes you two happy.” Soobin explained.

“Also, don’t act like you two don’t have any romantic feelings for each other. Y’all are waaaay too clingy and act more like a couple sometimes. I can see how you two look at each other.” Beomgyu said.

“Oh my god… was it that obvious?” Kai asked.

“Of course. You’re not really good at hiding it. You look directly into his eyes and tell him he’s handsome..” Soobin said.

“I can’t believe none of you told me that I was being too obvious!” Kai said and pouted.

“You didn’t ask us.” Beomgyu said.

“Aight you have a point. Thank you, Hyungs. I’ll talk to him. Wish me luck. We might be late to the group dinner.” Kai said and stood up.

“Goodluck! We’ll tell Yeonjun Hyung.” Soobin said.

Kai took a deep breath and entered their room. Taehyun was on his phone as usual, Kai went to him and sat beside him. He was still nervous as hell.

“You know… that was my first kiss.” Taehyun started. Kai was shocked, he didn’t expect that Taehyun would talk first.

“That was my first kiss too..” Kai said.

“If you wanted to kiss me, you could have just asked.” Taehyun said and giggled.

“Wait… you know too?!” Kai panicked.

“I would be a fool not to notice my best friend having romantic feelings for me. I can’t blame you, I am a great person.” Taehyun said.

“Wow, you are so humble, Your Majesty!” Kai sarcastically said.

“But in all seriousness, I like you too. I was planning to confess next month but oh well.” Taehyun said. Kai’s eyes were widened. Possibly getting a boyfriend was also not part of his schedule today as well.

“Am I dreaming?” Kai whispered to himself but Taehyun heard it.

Taehyun leaned in closer and gave Kai a peck on his lips. 

“You’re not. You get the honor of calling the Kang Taehyun, your boyfriend.” Taehyun said.

“Damn, I should’ve offered to play waaay earlier if I knew it would end like this hehe.” Kai said and gave Taehyun a hug, one of their favorite types of affection.

**Author's Note:**

> AYEEEEEEEE HELLO !! i present to you another tyunning fluff bcs we love fluff in this house. thank you for reading and stream blue hour!! <3


End file.
